I Think I Like The New Girl
by ellie2498
Summary: A girl with purple-hair moves to Cody's school and leaves him head over heels to find out who she is. The real question is: Does Cody have a crush on her?
1. Who's the new girl?

**Okay white rosestrand, here's your Coderra story. Sorry about the wait. For everybody else, please enjoy this wonderful story! I wonder what it's about... BTW it's in Cody's POV**

* * *

I was standing in the hallway when I saw her for the first time. Her long, purple-dyed hair bounced behind her in a ponytail, and her dark brown eyes sparkled with excitement. I knew this must be her first day, because surely I would have noticed her before. Instantly, I wanted to get to know her, but she disappeared into the crowd before I could get my feet to move. I hoped that wouldn't be the last time I would ever get to see her. I glanced over at Noah, who was standing beside me, but he didn't see her. He had his back turned on the packed hallway because he was shoving books into his locker. Still, I was curious.

"Do you know who the new girl is?" I asked hopefully.

"I didn't even know there was a new girl. Why? Is she hot?"

I giggled nervously. "I was just curious."

"Whatever."

* * *

In the cafeteria, I carefully searched for her. I had to make it as nonchalant as possible, but I figured it would be fairly easy since she stands out in a crowd. My eyes scanned and re-scanned the massive roomfull of teenagers, but she wasn't there. Silently, my heart dropped with disappointment. Where was she? It must've showed on my face because Noah took one look at me and said, "What the hell?"

"What?"

"You look glum."

"And?"

"Aren't you always Mr. Sunshine?"

"I can have a bad day too, you know!" I yelled. I don't even know why I was arguing with Noah over this.

"Okay, geez. Are you on your period or something?" he joked. I just sat there and grumbled.

* * *

The day got better though. Way better. I walked into my last class, math. I was still in a bad mood, so I sat down and started absently staring at my desk. _Who was that chick? And more importantly, do I have a crush on her?_ The answers to those questions: I don't know, and I honestly don't know. That's why I didn't notice her walk in.

The bell rang, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up at the front of the classroom, and standing there was the purple-haired girl. _Oh my god oh my god oh my god... OH EM GEE! She's here!_ My teacher, Mr. K, stood next to her.

"Good afternoon everyone! Thank goodness it's the end of the day already." Everyone mumbled in agreement. "We have a new student in our class. Some of you may have met her before, but for those of you who haven't yet-" Oh, that's me! "-this is Sierra."

Sierra.

Mr. K instructed her to sit in the empty desk in front of me. As she walked through the aisle to get to her new seat, I swear she looked up at me and a faint smile played across her lips. Did she feel the same rush in her stomach that I did when she looked at me? She smelled like vanilla. It was heavenly. Her ponytail was within arm's reach. Would she notice if I touched it? Would that be creepy? I almost reached out for it, but I stopped myself. Yes, that would be creepy.

The whole class period, I couldn't focus. Not with her sitting in front of me. _Sierra. _I don't even know what topic we were talking about. Occasionally, I would buckle down and try to catch back up. _Okay, y-36=48. Y would equal..._

_Sierra. _Of course, my train of thought would always lead back to her. I would begin to float away into space again. I was vaguely aware when the bell rang again. I automatically started to pack up my things.

"Hey, I'm Sierra." It startled me when I heard her talk, so I accidently dropped my book on my foot. I quickly picked it up again, but I hit my head on the bottom of my desk.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" She sounded sincerely concerned. _God, why am I so accident prone?_

"Yeah, yeah. Happens all the time."

"Oh." She looked around awkwardly. "Well anyway, I was wondering if you rode the same bus as me. Number 0621."

_Dang! _"No, sorry, I ride 0601. But I can show you were the buses are, if you want." _Oh yeah. Way to play it smooth. Go me!_

"That would be great!" She smiled, showing her perfect, white teeth. I suddenly felt embarrased about my childish gap. I made sure to smile with my lips closed. I started leading the way out of the building and onto the bus ramp.

"So, you like this school?"

"Yeah! It's huge though, and I don't really have any friends yet. I ate lunch in the library today," she blurted nervously. _That makes sense. _

"Well, consider me your first friend!" _W__hy did I say that?!_

She laughed. "Okay!" We had reached the parking lot full of school buses and I started to head off towards my own.

"Wait! I didn't catch your name!" she called after me.

"Cody!" I yelled back.

"Bye, Cody!" She waved to me before climbing onto her bus.

* * *

**Did you like it? It's obviously not finished yet, but I hoped you still enjoyed reading it. Now for random questions to leave you feeling suspenseful: Does Sierra feel the same about Cody that Cody feels about her? Will Cody ever get the nerve to talk to her like a normal person? What perfume does Sierra use to make her smell so 'heavenly'? And why doesn't Noah play a bigger role in this story? Most of those questions may or may not be answered in the next chapter!**


	2. I'm the New Girl

**Sorry for the wait! This chapter is focused around Sierra, mainly because it's in Sierra's point of view. I think I'm going to change the POV every chapter.**

* * *

I like the name Cody. It's a nice name. Suitable for a guy as nice as Cody. I really mean it too! It took me all day to work up the nerve to talk to somebody, so I'm glad Cody was so nice to me! I hope I didn't say anything embarrassing. I have a bad habit of saying embarrassing things in front of cute guys. Not that I think Cody is cute or anything... heh.

The bus ride home was awkward. I was all happy and stuff when I climbed aboard, but that was a mistake. Apparently, no one wants to sit with the new girl. I had to sit in the back, by myself. I almost missed my stop because I forgot where I lived. I could hear them snickering and talking about me as I walked off. I fought the urge to think something bad about them. My mom always said that thinking bad thoughts makes your hair fall out, and I think I would be very ugly as a bald person!

Thankfully, I did get off at the right stop. I only had to walk six blocks to get home. Urgh, curse public transportation! But the long walk gave me a lot of time to think, clear my mind in the fresh air.

I don't know if I like my new school. The kids seem mean. Except for Cody, of course. It seemed as if everyone belonged to a certain clique. How on earth was I supposed to fit in? I'm clearly not the goth, emo, or punk rock type. I don't fit in with the preps, blondes, or cheerleaders. What other stereotypes did I see? I'm not athletic, or particularly smart. Where did Cody fit in? Hopefully his friends will accept me, or I will be back to square one.

By the time I got home, I was so fretful that I accidently tripped over a box we haven't unpacked yet and face-planted. By 'we,' I mean my mom and I. My dad left us a long time ago, and I don't have any other siblings. It's a pretty quiet life, but I like it that way.

I was so exhausted that I didn't want to get up from where I was sprawled on the floor. My bag was laying next to me. I stared at it until my eyelids were almost closed with exhaustion. Almost.

I heard the garage door slam and my mom's heels tap down the tiled hallway. "Sierra, dear," she called, but then she saw me. "Sierra, why are you on the floor?"

"Just being lazy," I responded, as I picked my things up. I hauled it all upstairs to my new room, which I had spent a lot of time putting together and thankfully there weren't hazardous boxes everywhere. I flopped down on my bed and pulled out all of my homework. I had an assignment for every class, and I hardly knew how to do any of it. I mean, how am I supposed to do Texas history homework, when I moved here from Florida?

For the next two hours, I sat at my desk, trying to make sense of it all. Right as I was about to give up, my mom called, "Dinner!" Being the studious student I am, I decided to come back to it later as I trudged downstairs.

"How was your first day?" my mom asked as soon as I sat down at the table.

"Fine," I fake-smiled.

"You're lying."

"Okay, tiring. Stressful."

"Why so?"

"Because," I said, "It just was."

"Alright."

That was basically our only conversation. We don't communicate very well. I wanted to tell her about all of my classes, and all of the people I saw, but I knew she wouldn't listen. She never listens.

* * *

I was nervous walking into the school building the next morning. Everyone was supposed to go to the cafeteria before the first bell rang, so that's where I headed. When I opened the doors, I was overwhelmed with the noise. I got dirty looks from some of the clusters of people I passed by. I looked around hopelessly for the familiar face of my 'first friend.' I cautiously sat down near the door, ready to make a quick escape if necessary. I waited a few minutes, until I saw him walk through the door. He spotted me as well, and brightened up. "Sierra! Hey!"

"Hi Cody!"

"Come on! We usually sit over here." He gestured for me to follow him, so I got up and hurried after him.

"Hey guys!" Cody greeted two people sitting at a table.

"Yooooo," said one boy in a red sweatervest, seemingly very bored.

"Hey! Who's the chick?" a fat guy asked, and I realized he was talking about me.

"Oh! I'm Sierra!" I answered.

"Hey Sierra! I'm Owen!" the fat guy, er, Owen, responded.

"Noah," the bored kid said, looking at me. Cody sat down, and I followed after.

I didn't talk much. I couldn't keep up with their conversation because I didn't know them, or this school, very well. I was pretty much spacing out, when Noah caught my attention. "So where'd you move from?"

"What?"

"I assume you moved here from somewhere. Unless you're a homeschool gone street."

"Um... Florida. I moved here from Florida."

"Heh. Of course."

"So," Owen asked, "Is your hair natural?"

"No," I answered. "It's dyed."

"Well, I think it's cool," Cody said. Just then, the first bell rang, and they all got up to go to their first classes. I started to, but Cody called after me.

"Yeah, Cody?"

"Just, uh," He looked down, and his cheeks flushed. "Meet us here for lunch, okay?"

"Sure!"

I can't explain in words how happy that simple sentence made me. Cody was still so nice, and Owen seemed so too, even though he was a little loud. Noah was a little boring and sarcastic, but I guess we all need a friend that's a voice of reason. Looks like the weird new girl has made some friends!

* * *

**REVIEW! :D**


	3. Fun Times After School! (not)

**Cody's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TD, or else it would be VERY different.**

* * *

The bell rang, and Noah and Owen got up to leave. Sierra watched them, then mimicked their actions. _Alright Cody, this is the moment, when she's right here, and Noah and Owen aren't watching. Do it. Ask her out._ I stayed up almost all of last night thinking about her, and I decided I was going to snatch her up before she was taken.

"Sierra!" I called.

"Yeah, Cody?" she responded.

"Just, uh," _Oh crap, I can't do this! Abort! Abort!_ "Meet us here for lunch, okay?"

"Sure!" She smiled widely, showing off her perfectly white teeth. Then, she skipped off, leaving only me and a few slackers left in the cafeteria. I walked out of there, trying to get the blush off my cheeks. _Way to go, Cody. Chickening out, _I thought. _But then again, I've only known her for a day! I should wait a bit longer..._

* * *

All morning long, I couldn't wait for lunch. I barely focused in any of my classes. Every time I tried to focus, I couldn't for more than five minutes. I needed to know everything about her, and I planned on doing that during lunch. We surely couldn't carry on a proper conversation during math, and that was my only class with her. _Only twice a day we'd be together..._

Finally, finally, _finally_, it was lunchtime! I joined the crowd of hungry teenagers heading for the cafeteria. My heart sank when I saw she wasn't sitting at our table. It was vacant expect for my two other friends. They carried on their previous conversation, until I blurted out, "Do you guys like Sierra?"

"Who? Oh, the purple-haired chick. I don't know yet," Noah answered.

"I like her! She seems nice!" Owen said.

"You say that about everyone," Noah commented.

"Hey, where is she?" Owen asked.

"Um, she's coming," I lied, even though the suspense of waiting for her was killing me. "But when she gets here, I want you guys to be nice to her. Meaning you, Noah."

He sighed. "Yes, _Mom_, I'll be nice and friendly to the new girl."

"Her name is Sierra!" I yelled. "Oh, here she comes!"

"Hi guys!" she said as soon as she sat down.

Noah put on this huge, cheesy smile and said, "Hi friend! How are you doing on this fine day?" I shot him a look that I hope said _you're overdoing it!_

"Are you the same person I met this morning?" Sierra asked, looking genuinely confused.

"I'm being forced to be nice to you," Noah explained, dropping the smile. I kicked him under the table. "Well, don't you want me to be honest too? You can't build a friendship based on lies!" he teased.

"So, Sierra," I said, changing the subject. "Did a teacher hold you after just now?"

"No, I stayed after to ask my teacher some questions. I have to go to tutoring on Friday."

"What subject?"

"Texas history. That's the only class where I have no clue what's going on!" she cried.

"Oh, Noah can help you!" Owen piped up. "He's great at history! Right, Noah?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to do that," Noah answered.

"C'mon buddy!"

"That's okay, I can just go to tutoring after school. How bad can it be?" Sierra smiled, and my stomach did a back-flip. One thing was positive- I needed to get in that tutoring class. A whole afternoon of being in a room with Sierra!

* * *

After my history class, I stayed behind to talk to Ms. Withers.

"Cody? Do you need something?" she asked as I loitered around my desk. She was pretty young, and very kind. I'm sure she could help me out.

"Yeah, I don't really get this," I said, trying to make it as believable as possible. Even though I was more of a math-and-science guy, I still got A's in history and english, for the record.

"What don't you get about it? I can help you right now, if you want," she offered.

"Well, can't I just go to tutoring? On Friday?"

She chuckled. "Look Cody- you're a bright kid. I don't think you need to go to tutoring."

"Okay, to tell you the truth," _Crap, I have to think of a good enough lie on the spot!_ "I kinda... spaced out in class today and missed the whole lesson." I smiled as innocently and sheepishly as I could.

"Mmm..." She stared at me, trying to decide if I was fibbing. I could feel the sweat building up on the back of my neck, but eventually she said, "If you feel you really need it, then I'll go ahead and sign you up."

_Yes!_ I jumped up and down on the inside, but on the outside, I said, "Thanks so much!"

The bell tang, signaling for the next class period to start. Ms. Withers obviously didn't have a class this period, so she said, "Do you want me to write you a tardy pass?"

"Yes, that would be helpful."

She wrote me a pass to the last class of the day-math. I took it, said thank you again, and bolted out of there.

* * *

When I walked into Mr. K's room, all eyes were on me. I looked down at my feet as I hurried to my seat. Sierra turned around and whispered, "Hey Cody!"

"Yeah?" I asked hopefully.

"This is the worksheet we're working on," she answered, and handed me a paper.

Oh. "Thanks." I smiled, and she returned it. _Another stomach back-flip._

* * *

The next day passed without too much excitement. She told me her favorite colors were purple and lime green, and Owen shot milk out of his nose when she said she loved zombie movies.

Then, it was Friday. After the final bell rang, I said, "Hey Sierra, wanna walk to tutoring together?"

"Wait, you go to tutoring too?"

"Yeah, but don't tell the others. This is a one-time thing!" Wouldn't want her to think I was stupid.

Immediately when you walked into Ms. Withers' room, you could tell who were the tutors and who were the ones being tutored. Sierra and I took seats in the back even though there were less than ten people already sitting down.

"Okay," Ms. Withers began. "Now that everyone's here, I'll assign groups. Courtney, you'll be working with Ezekiel. Beth, you'll be with Sierra. Since we're short on tutors today, Harold, you'll be working with Cody and Duncan."

"Wait, why don't I get to work with Courtney?" Duncan complained.

"She requested to not work with you this week." Courtney gave Duncan a smug smile, and he forcefully got up and sat down next to me. Harold followed and sat across from us.

"I'm Harold, and I'll be your tutor today," he said.

"We know, dorkus," Duncan spat.

"GOSH! Turn to chapter seven, idiots!"

From that point on, I knew it was going to be a loooong hour.

* * *

"Cody, which explorer conquered the Aztec empire?" Harold asked.

"Hernando Cortes," I lazily answered.

"Good! Duncan, which explorer wanted to find the seven golden cities?"

"Uh..." He tapped his chin for a moment, then snapped his fingers. "Farticus!"

"GOSH! Can you at least try to get it right? IDIOT!"

I buried my face in my arms and thudded against the desk. Every time I looked over at Sierra (which was pretty often), her and Beth seemed to be having a great time. Why couldn't I be with Sierra? Why did I get paired with the school bully? Sometimes, my luck was just so bad, it was hard to believe.

"Alright, everybody! It's been an hour! Go home!" Ms. Withers announced.

"You heard the lady! Go home!" Harold yelled, mainly directing it at Duncan. Harold got up to leave, then faceplanted when he tripped over Duncan's outstretched foot. Duncan coolly strided out of the room. I sighed, gathered my things, and walked over to Sierra. "Well, that was a long hour," I commented. "Do you think you learned anything?"

"I guess! I don't really know if I soaked it all in!"

We headed outside. Sierra was talking very animatedly, and I was only catching about half of it. She was still chatting away when a silver car pulled up in front of the school.

"Oh, there's my mom! Well, I guess I have to say thanks."

"Wait, why?" I asked.

"Because! You are actually nice to me, unlike most of the people here." She gave the school an evil glare, then laughed. "So, thanks!"

"Oh," I chuckled too. "You're welcome!"

"Bye! See you on Monday!" she called. I kept waving good-bye until her mom pulled away. Then, I started to walk home, concentrating on keeping her vanilla scent with me.


	4. Tissue Boxes are Hazardous

**Sorry I've been away from fanfiction for a while! I was kinda caught off balance by some things and I had to catch up, but I'm here now!**

* * *

*Sierra's POV*

"Who's that boy you were talking to? Please don't tell me you're all boy crazy now!" my mom demanded as soon as I climbed into her car.

"No, Mom. That's just Cody."

"Cody?"

"Yeah. He's really nice."

She gave me a wary look, then turned her attention back to the road. "Do you like him?"

"Relax! It's not like he's my boyfriend or something!"

* * *

On Saturday afternoon, my mom asked me to come to the grocery store with her. The only reason I agreed to was because I was bored to death, and we also needed a lot of stuff that she couldn't remember.

Before we had even parked, I could tell that it was crazy crowded. _Gosh, don't these people have anything better to do on a Saturday afternoon?_ I thought. _But then again, I'm here too._

When my mom and I go to the grocery store, we're like a well-oiled machine. We each look for different things to minimize the time we have to be in there. I set off to go find tissues, while she was busy getting laundry detergent. Browsing through aisles, I found my target. Tissues of every size, shape, and color lined the wall. I figured that flu season was coming up, so I grabbed a giant armful of boxes. Maybe that was a mistake...

"_EEE!_"

"_WHOA!_"

The tissues flew to the ground, along with my body.

"Are you okay?" a boy asked. He held out his hand and helped me up.

"Yeah, I think so!" I did a quick mental check, and all of my limbs were in place, so that's a good sign. At first, I thought it was Cody that had helped me up. Then, I thought it was Noah. Nooo...

"You're new to town, right? I'm Mike." He handed me a couple of tissue boxes. "I think you dropped these when you, uh, backed into me." He shot me a gap-toothed smile.

"Heh, sorry about that," I apologized.

"No worries," he reassured. Mmmm, something about gap-teeth was just so delicious. No, Sierra, focus! Pull yourself together!

"I'm Sierra. A natural born accident prone." I warily smiled back.

"Well, it's good that you ran into me, because I'm constantly saving lives." Was he joking, or no?

"Like a superhero or something?"

"No, it's just... My ex was always asking for help and stuff," he confessed. He looked a little uncomfortable. I don't know what compelled me to, but I reached out and hugged him. Maybe it was those damn gap-teeth.

"Um, I'm sorry," I said when I pulled away.

"No," he blushed. "It's okay."

"So, um," I said, trying to make it less awkward. "You go to Zachary Taylor, right?"

"Yeah, I'm in your english class. And history. And science."

"Oh..." Whoops. "So, do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch on Monday?" Might as well ask, since I already made this as awkward as possible.

"Sure! See you on Monday!" He waved and walked away.

"Yeah, see you then!" I called. I picked up the scattered tissue boxes and set off to go find my mom. _Oh Sierra... What is wrong with_ you?

* * *

Monday morning, I checked myself out in my full length mirror. I was still the new girl, so eyes would still be on me. At least now I have friends, right? I'm not popular, but I'm not completely alone anymore. It was a good feeling, to be accepted. After I carefully applied mascara and lip gloss, I bounced downstairs.

"Good morning Mom!" I trilled.

"Someone's happy today," she grumbled.

"What can I say? I'm a morning person."

She muttered something unintelligable then stomped out of the room. Her usual Monday morning routine. I didn't let it bother me as I skipped out of the house, backpack in tow.

When I got to school, I found our usual table, occupied only by Noah, who was reading. I sat down quietly, then after a few minutes, he said, "You're awfully silent today."

"Huh?"

He looked up. "Oh, I thought you were Cody." He continued reading.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"What?"

"That I'm not Cody," I explained. "Does that... bother you?"

"Uh, that's an odd question."

"Look, I'm trying to ask if you like me!" I blurted. "I have this weird thing where I need to know if people actually like me or else I can't sleep at night because I just wonder and wonder..."

He smirked. "Well, I'm still sitting here, right?"

I stared at him. "Well, alrighty then."

* * *

**I know that last part was weird, but I didn't know how to end it, so I was like, "Let's bring Noah in again, shall we?"**

**Okay, am I the only one that thinks if Noah and Cody were capable of having a child, that it would be Mike? He looks so much like the two of them! It's crazy! When I watched the first episode of TDRI, my mind was blown, because he is their little crack baby!**


	5. Mike, Math, and Daydreaming

**Here is the long-overdue chapter! I don't own anything, and it's in Cody's point of view.**

* * *

_How is he any better than me?_ I thought nervously. I was staring Mike down across the table as he was telling some 'great' story. I wasn't buying it. This guy just shows up, claiming he's Sierra's new best friend, and then he just ruins my life! What kind of friend is that?

Okay, he hasn't ruined my life yet. But I see the way he looks at her. I can tell he's planning something horrible, such as, oh, I don't know, _asking her out!_ Geez, when I think it out loud, it's even worse!

I never really knew Mike all that well. All I knew was that he moved here a couple of years ago over the summer, and this other girl, Zoey, was his nieghbor. Not long after the school year started they were dating. They seemed inseparable, until now. Zoey's really nice, and I've known her since kindergarten. I even had a crush on her for a while, but I'll explain my love-life later.

"Right, Cody?" Owen asked.

"Huh?" I hadn't been paying attention to their conversation at all.

"I said 'Zombieland' is a great movie! Right?"

"Oh yeah, I love that movie."

"Now I want to see it!" Sierra exclaimed.

"How can you say you love zombie movies, and have not seen it?" Noah asked. "Mike, back me up here."

"Oh no. I could never watch something as disgusting as zombies. Too squeamish," Mike admitted.

"Huh-wimp," Noah coughed.

"Call me what you want, but there's no way," Mike defended.

I smirked on the inside. Sierra loves zombie movies, so do I, and Mike doesn't. Do the math. Cody-1, Mike-0.

* * *

Apparently, Mike is in all of Sierra's classes that I'm _not _in, which isn't helpful at all. In order to make my move first, I need to intervene, and that makes it harder than it should be. I need to keep those two apart! I thought about changing my schedule to match hers, but that wouldn't work so late in the year. Luckily, I still have one class alone with her. Frankly, I've never been so excited to go to math class in my entire career as a student. Don't get me wrong- I love math. But now, it's just so much better.

Today, Mr. K announced that we were getting a project to work on for the next six weeks. Everyone groaned but me. I grinned because I'd take a project over worksheets anyday.

"And this will be a partner project," he added.

Now just say the magic words. _I'll let you pick your own partners. _C'mon. Just seven little words. We were all waiting for him to say it.

"Can someone give me a coin? I promise I'll give it back," he asked. Some kid sitting in the front row handed him a nickel.

"Heads, you guys can pick your partners. Tails, I'll take the liberty to chose myself."

I swear, every person in the room crossed their fingers and leaned forward. Some people even chanted "Heads, heads, heads" under their breath. And the verdict was...

Heads.

People cheered and high-fived. Immediately, partners were being chosen. I was working up the nerve to ask Sierra when she turned around.

"Hey Cody, wanna be partners?" she asked with a smile.

"How could I say no?" I answered smoothly.

* * *

Unfortunately for me, we didn't get to actually work on the projects yet. But I will get my alone time with her!

I climbed onto my bus and took my usual seat next to Owen. Really, I could walk home, but this was the bus I was assigned and Owen begged me to ride it with him. He doesn't like sitting alone.

Of course, Noah rides alone, but he says he likes the solitude. Well, as much solitude as you can get on a school bus.

"Cody, my man!" Owen greeted.

"Hey Owen," I responded.

"Wanna see if I can burp the alphabet?" he asked.

"Owen, you _can _do that. You ask me that same question at least once a week."

"I know! I just like doing it!"

He started to chug a soda he pulled out of his backpack, so I stared out the window and started day-dreaming.

_"Help me Cody!" Sierra cried. "He's trying to kidnap me!"_

_I rushed to the scene. Mike, dressed in an evil villian costume, was indeed trying to capture my fair maiden._

_"Hands off my lady!" I said in a surprisingly deep voice, but hey, I'm not complaining._

_I delivered a swift roundhouse kick to Mike's face, and he fell backwards off a cliff._

_"Oh Cody, you're so handsome and manly!" Sierra remarked as she wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned in for a kiss._

_Our lips were about to touch, and..._

"CODY!" Owen burped in my ear. Alas, twas only a dream.

* * *

Thursday night, I was lying awake in bed, unable to fall asleep. Since that Monday afternoon, I've had many dreams with Mike, Sierra, and I, and lately they haven't had happy endings. I think the longer I put off asking her out, the worse they're going to get. I could almost hear Noah telling me to go balls to the wall on this matter...

Noah! He'll know what to do!

I grabbed my phone and texted him **R u awake?**

**Ugh, I am now. Thanks for that.**

**Can u hlp me?**

**Can you learn how to spell?**

**Okay FINE. So will YOU help?**

**With what?**

**So say I like this girl... but someone else likes her too...**

After a few minutes, he texted back, **Is it Sierra?**

How did he know?! **How did you know?!**

**You drool over her like you did over Gwen in seventh grade.**

"Ugh!" I threw my phone across the room and buried my face in my hands. I decided right then that I was going to just end the torture and ask her out. The worst that she could do is drop me stone-cold, but she's too nice to do that. I'll just do it tomorrow, before I can talk myself out of it.

* * *

I wasn't going to ask her while my friends were around. I decided to ask her right before lunch, so that if it goes well, we can immediately tell everybody that we're a thing. If it doesn't go well, then nobody will know! It's foolproof! I waited by her locker. After a few minutes of me awkwardly standing there, she showed up.

"Oh hey Cody! Whatcha doing there?" she asked, more cheerful than usual.

"Just waiting for you," I answered. "Listen, Sierra, I need to ask you something."

She was putting books in her locker when she said, "Can it wait a minute? I have something to tell you first!"

"Okay..." Could _she_ be wanting to ask _me_ out? A smile spread across my face as I waited for her to finish. She slammed her locker closed, then grabbed my hand and lead me to the corner of the hallway. My heart skipped a beat. Obviously, she was going to ask me out, or she wouldn't of grabbed my hand so affectionately.

She faced me, her smile threatening to burst off her face. She took a deep breath before saying...

"Mike and I are going out!"

My heart fell onto the floor and broke into a million tiny pieces.


	6. Stupid Red Paint

**Sierra's Point of View**

* * *

I was still a little confused by my encounter with Cody when I walked into the cafeteria. Glancing over at my usual table, all of my negative feelings melted away. Mike was saving a seat for me!

I happily skipped over and sat down. "Hey guys!" I greeted.

"Congratulations, you lovebirds!" Owen commented. I blushed.

"Where's Cody?" Noah asked. He was wearing a frown and for once, both of his eyebrows were facing downwards. Was he actually... concerned? For someone else's well-being? That's... uncharacteristic.

"He went to the bathroom," I informed him. After I told Cody about Mike and I, he rushed off to the bathroom. I don't know if he was okay, because he went into the boy's bathroom, obviously. Can't follow him in there!

A few minutes passed of Owen, Mike, and I talking, but Noah stayed oddly silent. He kept glancing at the door as if waiting for something.

"And then I-" Mike cut off his story when Noah jolted out of his seat. Realizing that we were all staring at him, he explained, "I forgot I have to go to the, uh, library." And with that, he left. It was pretty awkward really.

"Why are you even friends with him? He's so anti-social," Mike whispered to me.

"Hey! He can be a pretty good friend!" I defended.

"I'm just saying that you could do better, sweetie," he cooed, and he gave me a small smile. I couldn't help but not smile back.

* * *

"Mom, don't stop on your way home because I'm making dinner tonight. Love you, bye!"

I hung up, hoping that she would get my message. The enchiladas were already in the oven. After pacing around my kitchen for a few seconds, I checked my phone. I don't want to sound like an obsessive girlfriend, but I texted Mike over two hours ago. Usually he would've texted back by now. For a brief second, I thought _'I wonder what Cody had to tell me yesterday.'_

Pace, pace, pace, check phone, pace, pace, check oven, pace, check phone, frown, pace, pace, pace. With nothing better to do, my thoughts drifted to Cody again. I think he went home early yesterday. He must've been really excited for the weekend! _'I wonder what he's up to.' _I decided to call him.

"_Hiya! You've reached Cody Anderson, but I'm not here right now. If you leave me a message, I might find time in my busy schedule to get back to you. Haha, bye!_" Cody's younger-sounding voice told me. I chuckled.

"Hey Sierra! It's Cody. I mean, uh, hey Cody, it's Sierra! Heh heh... Well I was just calling to say hey, and to see what you were doing this weekend, since, you know, I didn't really get to see you yesterday in math... Call me back! Bye!"

I was staring at my phone, wondering if something was wrong with it, when my mom walked in.

"Oh gosh, you scared me!" I exclaimed. "Did you get my message?"

"Yeah."

"Umm, okay then." We sat at the table and started to eat. "Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a new boyfriend."

"Is it that Cody kid? And exactly how 'new'?"

"No, and we've been dating since yestersay."

"Hm. Get back to me on how that works out."

I bit my lip. She didn't say any more. My phone buzzed. '_Cody?_' It was Mike, finally texting me back. Finally.

* * *

The next day was Sunday. Such a lazy day. I was actually glad for a break. Yesterday was spent running errands and cleaning the house, so that left me with nothing to do today. Sleepily, I checked my phone for any missed calls. Nothing.

Cody was really worrying me now.

_'He's just so cute.'_

_'No!' _I scolded myself. _'You are dating Mike! You can't say those things! No matter how true it is!'_

_'No, I didn't mean to say that! Er, think that. I just...'_

_'Oh my god. I'm fighting with myself. I should really go do something productive now.'_

* * *

Monday morning, I was in the cafeteria, bright and early.

"Man, where is Cody?" Owen asked.

"He's sick," Noah answered.

"Poor baby," I commented.

"Do you really have to use the word 'baby?'" Mike asked me. I frowned at him, so he continued. "It should be special, just between us."

I smiled, satisfied with that answer. "Okay, baby!"

I turned back to Noah. "Can I go see Cody? He wasn't answering his phone this weekend."

"Um, I don't think that would be a very good idea."

"Why not?"

Noah finally looked up from his book. "Um... he's... contagious. Don't want to catch that."

For some reason, I didn't fully believe him, but Mike turned my attention back to him, and all of my thoughts about Cody drifted away.

* * *

**Noah's Point of View (I ran out of things for Sierra to say, but am not quite ready for Cody yet. Stop complaining.)**

_'Damn Cody, for making me lie like that. Damn Sierra, for caring about him. Damn Cody, for crushing on that purple-haired... Damn Mike, for being so sketchy,' _I thought during art class.

"Um, Noah?"

_'Damn Cody, for dragging me into this.'_

"Noah?"

_'Hell, damn myself, for-'_

"Noah!" Leshawna exclaimed. I stopped painting to look at her. "I don't think you meant to paint your sky red."

I looked at the paint jar I was using, and then at my painting. Sure enough, right above my mediocre green grass was a blood red sky. I screamed, "DAMMIT!"

She looked at me with sympathy. "Do you want me to get you a new canvas?"

"No, I-just-I-ugh-just-um-DAMN!" I was melting with anger.

"I'll just leave you to deal with that, but if you want to talk about something, I'm here, sugar." She started to clean up her workstation, and I realized that there were only five minutes left of class. Still grumbling, I started cleaning up my own mess.

"Stupid Cody, stupid Sierra, stupid red paint."

* * *

**So... What's wrong with Cody? And why is Noah so mad? Actually, I might've already revealed that. Oops. But I swear, this is going to get interesting! I have lots of ideas for this!**


End file.
